Joyeux anniversaires!
by favoria
Summary: Comment convaincre des personnages de One Piece de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa meilleure amie? C'est la veille de son anniversaire, et tu ne lui as toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Une idée lumineuse te vient alors: avec l'aide de Bartholomew Kuma, tu invites chez toi les personnages favoris de tes amis, les uns après les autres, bonne idée ou...?/Kidnapping 1:Trafalgar Law
1. Joyeux anniv! feat Traffy

Yo tout le monde!

.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma Flo (vous le savez pour certains, la bêta qui me martyrise^^), ma presque sœur qui me supporte, moi et mes blagues de merde depuis 7 ans (on se fait vieilles!)

.

Cet OS est d'ailleurs parti d'une blague de merde, comme quoi elles ont du bon malgré tout. Je l'ai écrit en un peu plus d'une heure cette nuit, et n'ai presque rien changé à la relecture (faite toute seule pour une fois). On m'a soufflé l'idée de le partager avec vous alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous fera rire vous aussi :D

.

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser tranquille: il sera le premier d'une petite série de ce genre, j'ai déjà la trame du second et les persos des deux autres et je les publierai aléatoirement suivant mon inspiration. Toujours est-il que si vous avez des réclamations, idées etc mettez dans les commentaires, j'essayerai de les écrire ;)

.

Joyeux anniversaire floflo!

.

ps: je mets des points entre les lignes car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire tenir la mise en page...

* * *

Comment convaincre différents personnages de One Piece de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa meilleure amie?

.

Kidnapping n°1: Trafalgar Law

.

* * *

Étape n°1: trouver un passage entre les deux univers

.

.

C'est la veille de son anniversaire, et tu ne lui as toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Tu t'es pourtant creusée la tête, passant en revue tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire mais, non, décidément rien ne trouve grâce à tes yeux.

.

Soudain une ampoule scintille au-dessus de ta tête tandis que tu feuillettes un de vos mangas préférés: One Piece. Bartholomew Kuma occupe toute la page ouverte devant toi, et il vient de te souffler une idée: tu te rappelles qu'il peut repousser les gens vers n'importe quelle destination, peut-être pourrait-il amener dans ton monde les personnages favoris de ton amie? Après tout c'est quelqu'un de très puissant, avec un peu de chance l'éveil de son fruit du démon lui donne accès au pouvoir tant recherché de la téléportation.

.

Remplie d'espoir, tu composes le numéro d'Eiichiro Oda afin de rentrer en contact avec le possesseur du fruit du nikyu nikyu no mi pour valider ta théorie. Bingo! Tu as tapé dans le mille. Après avoir effectué une danse de la joie des plus étranges, tu essayes de convaincre le mangaka de te céder Kuma quelques temps, après tout il doit s'ennuyer ferme le pauvre en attendant son heure de gloire, que tu te proposes par ailleurs de lui offrir.

.

Après une joute verbale digne des plus grands orateurs de l'Antiquité, tu remportes ce que tu voulais: Le Tyran veut bien t'envoyer Trafalgar Law le temps d'une journée pour réaliser le rêve de ton amie. Tu n'as pas bien compris pourquoi il avait l'air de retenir un fou rire en écoutant le compromis que tu proposes afin que le pirate ne tue pas tout le monde, et puis tu t'en fiches pas mal du moment que ta surprise arrive en un seul morceau, même si techniquement et grâce à son pouvoir, le chirurgien de la mort peut être livré en pièces détachées.

.

.

.

Étape 2: Organiser la fête

.

.

Tu transmets tes coordonnées GPS à ton téléporteur ainsi que l'heure d'arrivée souhaitée de "Traffy", et tu commences enfin à aménager ton salon pour fêter l'anniversaire imminent, en trépignant d'impatience.

.

Enfin arrive le lendemain, heureusement un samedi. Ta bande d'amis est passée chez toi la veille pour finir les préparations et rassembler les vivres et les cadeaux. Tous se sont étonnés de l'absence du tien et de ton état d'euphorie, même si depuis le temps ils sont habitués. La reine de la fête arrive un peu plus tard, ne s'attendant pas à un anniversaire surprise: tu lui as demandé de passer réviser, c'est la meilleure de couvertures.

.

.

.

Étape 3: Que la fête batte son plein!

.

.

C'est le temps des effusions, des câlins-bisounours et des blagues, des rires. Bref, une fête réussie.  
Tu surveilles l'heure du coin de l'œil : 15h, Kuma ne devrait pas tarder. Ton instinct ne t'as pas trompé, un bruit accompagné par une distorsion de l'air devant vous se créé et deux hommes surgissent de nulle part. Tu hurles de joie mais le Corsaire te coupe la parole:

.

\- Je le récupère demain à la même heure, même lieu. Monkey a grogné qu'il avait besoin de son allié pour une histoire de combats et de viande.

\- Je ne suis pas de la marchandise non plus ! S'insurge le grand Trafalgar Law.

\- Toi, n'oublie pas de ce qui est convenu.

.

Un *pouf* plus tard et le géant cyborg a disparu, laissant face à nous un homme portant un nodachi sur l'épaule, visiblement curieux.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Commence quelqu'un

\- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Complète un autre.

\- Je rêve ou c'était Bartholomew Kuma devant nous? Et c'est bien Traffy adossé nonchalamment au mur ? Murmure celle à qui est destiné ton merveilleux cadeau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire! Tu cries en serrant dans tes bras ta presque sœur, au bord de la syncope. Du coin de l'œil tu remarques Law se déplacer vers vous.

\- Je ne vais pas relever le surnom, ainsi c'est pour toi qu'on m'a fait venir, enchanté. Un sourire en coin, presque sadique, il se présente:

\- Trafalgar Law, j'espère que votre monde recèle de choses intéressantes à étudier.

.

Un blanc se créé, tandis que tu essayes de réveiller tes amis, encore en état de choc. Tu finis par allumer la chaîne hi fi et pousse le volume à fond, ce qui marche bien. La stupeur passée, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le supernova accepte de prendre des selfies, après s'être renseigné sur nos portables, et a posé son nodachi dans un coin. De nombreuses questions lui sont posées et même si une veine commence à pulser sur sa tempe, il tâche d'y répondre. Étrange venant de sa part, mais une sueur froide te saisis quand tu te rappelles pourquoi. Tu secoues la tête pour chasser ces pensées et la fête redouble de plus belle: les bougies soufflées du premier coup, l'ouverture des cadeaux, le gâteau...

.

.

Oui tout va pour le mieux... jusqu'à ce que tu te ramènes avec une énorme tarte à la crème. Tout le monde te regarde bizarrement, comme pour te demander de ne pas faire de bêtises. Tu passes outre et te diriges vers ton invité de marque, un sourire innocent aux lèvres:

.

\- Nous avons une tradition ici pour honorer les invités les plus prestigieux. Tu commences à expliquer.

.

De grands yeux exorbités pèsent sur toi.

\- Laquelle est-ce ?

.

À l'évidence, cette farce lui est inconnue. Tu t'approches encore plus près, comme si tu voulais poser la tarte blanche sur la table mais au dernier moment tu fais pivoter ton poignet et plaque le dessert contre le magnifique visage du pirate.

-Celle-là!

.

Tu n'es pas folle non plus et essayes de te cacher mais tu as simplement oublié que l'ope ope no mi fonctionne ici aussi. Un mouvement de doigts de la part de ta victime plus tard, tu te retrouves sur ses genoux, prête à subir sa colère, mais il semble se raviser au soulagement de tous. Tu vois toutefois un éclat qui ne trompe pas passer furtivement dans les yeux orage.

.

Cet incident passé, l'anniversaire reprend son cours et ne s'arrête que le matin suivant, une fois tous les convives endormis à même le sol au milieu des paquets de bonbons vide. Quelques heures plus tard, réveillés par le doux son des cloches de l'église voisine, l'agitation regagne ta maison, surtout quand on s'aperçoit que deux personnes manquent à l'appel. L'invité surprise et la reine de la fête daignent finalement descendre de l'étage à quelques minutes d'intervalle, ton amie ayant un sourire radieux au visage. Elle te saute au cou, te remerciant infiniment.

.

-Alors, il est à la hauteur? Tu fais avec un clin-d'œil équivoque pour accompagner ta question.

\- Totalement! Il m'a donné énormément de conseils pour bien réussir les études de médecine!

\- Mais à part ça, vous avez fait quoi?

-Haha...! elle s'éclipse vers la cuisine, pour me faire comprendre que je vais devoir lui tirer les vers du nez... Mais bon, chez les amis on prend tout, qualités comme défauts, et ceci est plus une taquinerie qu'autre chose. Tu trouveras un moyen de venger ta curiosité attisée.

.

.

.

Étape 4: "J'ai vraiment promis ça?"

.

.

La demeure se vide petit à petit, et il ne reste bientôt plus que toi et Trafalgar Law, sur qui tu as bavé toute la journée mais en bonne amie que tu es, tu te dis que ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

.

\- Alors miss, prête pour honorer ta part du contrat? Te susurre une voix doucereuse au creux de l'oreille. Tu sursautes puis frémis en te le rappelant, mais Kuma apparaît à nouveau, ponctuel.

.

Il vous saisit tous les deux et vous entraîne dans le vortex. Tu réprimes un cri d'épouvante et atterrit sur les fesses quelques secondes plus tard. Tu te redresses tant bien que mal et détailles les alentours : de l'eau, de l'eau et encore de.. Ah non, autant pour toi, deux navires s'offrent à ta vue: un bateau à tête de lion duquel parvient un brouhaha et un sous-marin jaune sur lequel tu te trouves.

.

\- Alors c'est elle la fille avec qui tu as passé un contrat capitaine?

\- Oui, la salle est prête?

-Aye, comme vous l'avez demandé, la table d'opération ainsi que le reste du matériel a été transporté dans la salle insonorisée, et tous vos "instruments" sont en place. Sumimasen.

\- Bien, merci Bepo. Il nous transporte via une _room_ dans ladite salle sans plus de cérémonie et continue à mon intention:

\- À nous deux, " je peux faire ce que bon me semble de toi pendant vingt-quatre heures" n'est-ce pas?

.

J'acquiesce péniblement. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de signer avec le diable? A oui, je voulais passer du temps avec lui et faire plaisir à mon amie. Je suis peut-être tarée en fin de compte..."

\- J'espère que tu "chanteras" aussi bien que lors du retour. J'ai plusieurs techniques à mettre en pratique. Conclut-il sadiquement, un scalpel à la main après m'avoir attachée à une table en bois.

.

Ah ben non, tu as crié comme une vierge effarouchée contrairement à ce que tu avais cru.

...  
Ce que tu es tu me diras.

.

* * *

 _La suite arrive avec les mugiwaras^^_


	2. Joyeux anniv' feat Splash et Splatter

Joyeux anniversaire, chapitre 2: joyeux anniversaire Splash et Splatter! (21/01/2017)

Salut tout le monde, me revoici, surgissant des méandres d'Internet à bord de mon Faucon Millénium à la vitesse de la lumière (?: plutôt barque sans rame ni voiles si on tient compte de la lenteur d'arrivée de ce chapitre mais passons -_–') pour vous servir tout beau tout frais une suite mettant en scène l'anniversaire de Splash et Splatter, deux personnages nés ce jour mais que vous avez peut-être oublié, ou que vous ne connaissez pas encore si vous n'avez pas encore vu/lu l'arc des Hommes Poissons (pas de crainte à avoir, le possible spoil est sans gravité )

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et un joyeux anniversaire à Splash et Splatter (qui sont nés le 18/01, comme quoi je suis toujours en retard)

Étape 1: échapper à Trafalgar Law

En l'espace de quelques heures seulement, celui avec qui tu as passé un marché pour l'anniversaire de ta meilleure amie t'as fait subir des tas d'expériences douteuses: cela est allé d'un décollement d'ongles à l'aide de son pouvoir afin de tester les terminaisons nerveuses _très_ sensibles logées dessous, à de nouveaux antidotes pour guérir de violents poisons mis au point par ses soins (l'arme comme le remède), en passant par la mise au point de nouvelles attaques.

Tandis que les deux premiers traitements évoqués se sont passés dans une petite pièce, insonorisée comme tu as eu le temps de le remarquer – à moins que personne dans l'équipage n'en ait quelque chose à faire de toi, quand bien même tu sois originaire d'un autre monde - , le dernier s'est déroulé ou plutôt se déroule encore à l' extérieur, sur la plage d'une île déserte.

Tu te trouves à cet instant même affalée par terre, tête dans le sable et fesses dans un arbre si tu en crois le vent que tu ressens sur ton royal fessier, bref tu te retrouves en pièces détachées à cause de Trafalgar. Totalement sonnée et épuisée, perclue de courbatures et voulant en finir avec la vie, tu n'entends pas quelqu'un s'approcher de toi pour te relever. L'équipage de Trafalgar Law assiste aux expérimentations de leur capitaine et tu peux entendre quelques personnes s'enthousiasmer pour la nouvelle technique qu'à trouvé mon _ancien_ personnage préféré pour découper plus rapidement et plus efficacement ses ennemis, même si tu soutiens plutôt que c'est simplement pour le spectacle et la morbidité qu'il s'est amélioré. De toute façon personne ne t'écoute, pas même l'homme qui porte ton tronc et qui entend tout ce que tu déblatères dans ta barbe inexistante.

Alors que le pirate au nodachi te réassemble en affichant un masque de concentration à toute épreuve, un cri d'indignation retentit et te sors de ta torpeur:

\- Traffy, t'as pas honte de découper une jeune femme en mille morceaux? Non mais quel manque d'éducation, tu n'as pas honte?!

Une tornade de cheveux roux entre dans mon champ de vision, et se campe devant toi, climat tact à la main, l'air très énervée. Elle reprend la parole une fois que les hommes se sont remis de leur stupeur :

\- C'est pas parce que t'es pirate que tout est permis, non mais! Et si tu veux des corps pour t'entraîner, t'as des membres d'équipage. Maintenant je l'embarque et pas de protestation, sinon j'augmente votre dette de un million de berries.

Tu peux entendre des glapissements produits par les membres du Heart, apeurés à l'idée de devoir encore plus d'argent à la rousse.

\- Nami-ya, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est allié que je vais me retenir de te faire payer tes paroles. Tu vois du coin de l'oeil Trafalgar Law ôter lentement Kikoku de son fourreau en fusillant la navigatrice du regard, mais avant que la situation ne dégénère, un rire se fait entendre:

\- Shishishishi, vous avez trouvé quelque chose les amis?

\- Quelqu'un plutôt... grogne un Zoro que tu as facilement identifié grâce à ses cheveux verts. Il s'avance vers toi au côté de son capitaine surexcité.

\- On peut l'embarquer tu crois?

\- C'est même ce qu'on va faire Luffy, et pour un moment je crois, le temps de la remettre sur pieds.

\- Génial, on y va du coup maintenant, t'as trouvé le trésor ou je sais pas quoi? Y a plus rien à manger sur cette île... change de sujet le garçon.

\- J'ai deux indices, on va devoir se séparer de l'équipage du Heart pour trouver plus vite les prochaines pistes. Nous on va sur l'île estivale de Lux, et ça serait sympa si Traffy et son équipage se rendaient à Polaris, un archipel hivernal.

\- Et pourquoi je t'écouterai? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, déjà que tu me voles mon sujet d'expérimentations...

\- De un, nous sommes alliés et le trésor t'intéresse autant que moi, ensuite toi et tes compagnons me devez une certaine somme de berries, que je pourrais peut-être alléger si tu m'écoutes...

\- Capitaine, je crois que cette fois on a pas le choix, désolé.

\- On est tous d'accord, sinon l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de nos tête va s'abattre sur nous.

Tu es paumée au milieu de tout ça, cherchant juste à te faire oublier, chaque personne présente te paraissant aussi folle que celle d'à côté, puis tu n'y piges rien de toute façon à cette histoire de chasse au trésor ou tu sais pas quoi...

Etape 2: Sauvetage et invités surprise

Après ce qu'il te sembla une éternité, ton tyran finit par s'en aller, suivit de ses compagnons et tu te retrouves à être observée sous toutes les coutures par le héros de One Piece. Puis tu es soulevée par le sabreur qui te jette sur son épaule en position sac à patate et tu sombres dans l'inconscience, savourant l'idée d'être portée par Roronoa Zoro.

Tu te réveilles à cause d'un bruit ambiant sur un petit lit, vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital dans ce qui semble être une infirmerie. Tu grimaces, mais tu te réjouis néanmoins d'avoir beaucoup moins mal que tout à l'heure. Tu te lèves et enfiles des vêtements tant bien que mal et sors, attirée par le vacarme extérieur. Tu te retrouves nez à nez avec un Sanji roulé en PLS sur le pont. Tu t'approches de lui et lui demandes ce qui ne va pas.

\- Dieu soit loué, enfin une vraie femme! Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour ont disparu, j'ai cru que mon coeur s'était arrêté quand ces horreurs se sont jetées sur moi!

En l'observant plus attentivement, tu remarques deux grosses traces de rouge à lèvres, une sur chaque joue. Alors que tu veux te renseigner sur la provenance de ces traces, le reste des chapeaux de paille rejoint le cuisinier. Deux personnages que tu ne connais pas sont également présents.

\- C'est trop cool, en un après midi on a trouvé une nouvelle amie et on en a rencontré deux autres. En plus je viens d'attraper un monstre marin, Sanji cuisine-le s'il te plaît!

\- Faut organiser une Suuuuper fête pour marquer le coup!

\- Nami-chwaan, Robin-chwaan, enfin vous voilà! s'extasie le blond en s'élançant vers les deux femmes. Il continue en pointant du doigt les autres invités: Pas question que je cuisine pour ces deux-là!

\- Tu es méchant, nous t'avons quand même sauvé la vie en te donnant de notre sang, _idioot_.

\- En plus nous traiter de la sorte, ce n'est pas gentleman, _idioot_.

Tu dévisages les deux hommes qui se prennent pour des femmes qui prennent une moue de petite fille de shojo. Se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, seuls leurs cheveux les différencient: l'un est blond, l'autre brun. Tu fronces les sourcils, creusant dans ta mémoire pour te les rappeler, puis tu es prise d'un fou rire magistral en te rappelant du pourquoi du comment ces deux Okamas ont sauvé Sanji. Les discussions s'arrêtent autour de toi et quand tu t'en rends enfin compte, tu affiches une mine un peu gênée en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer un nouveau rire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigole toi, t'es trop bizarre. T'interroge Luffy, tête penchée sur le côté et doigt dans le nez.

Tu réponds que tu t'es rappelée la rencontre de son équipage avec Splash et Splatter, et avant ça du violent saignement de nez de Sanji causé par la poitrine d'une sirène.

\- Mais comment tu connais tout ça toi? Je suis certain de ne t'avoir jamais vu avant...

C'est Zoro qui vient de parler, il te scrute du regard depuis sa place, adossé au mat.

\- Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je viens d'un autre monde? Tu balbuties, mal à l'aise devant l'air méfiant soudain revêtu par presque tous les mugiwaras. Tu expliques du mieux que tu peux la raison de ta présence ici, et tu demandes si par le plus grand des hasards ils n'auraient pas croisé Kuma qui est censé de ramener chez toi.

\- Il a dû t'oublier, on dirait bien que tu es condamnée à vivre dans notre monde. Glousse Robin

Tu déglutis difficilement: non pas que tu n'aimes pas ce monde, mais il est bien trop dangereux pour toi, il n'y a qu'à te remémorer ta rencontre avec Trafalgar Law, qui n'est pas du tout comme dans les fanfictions à l'eau de rose que tu as l'habitude de dévorer...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais assurer ta sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Kuma, tu es si jolie après tout et tu as l'air si perdue et malmenée par la vie c'en est trop pour mon pauvre cœur! Déclame Sanji, des coeurs dans les yeux, vraiment. Tu n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

\- Nous aussi allons te prendre sous notre aile, idioot! S'écrient les deux jumeaux Okamas en te serrant dans leurs bras. Tu étouffes à cause de leur force mais heureusement pour toi ils sont violemment repoussés par un coup de pied de la jambe noire, prise elle aussi et à son plus grand malheur dans l'étreinte.

\- Quel malotru, ça ne se fait pas monsieur de frapper les femmes, idioot!

\- Vous n'êtes certainement pas des femmes, il n'y en a que trois sur ce navire, maintenant repartez ou je vous jette par-dessus bord!

\- Sanji, va faire un gâteau plutôt pour leur anniversaire, et un délicieux que tout le monde puisse manger. Je pourrais peut-être t'autoriser à laver mes vêtements. Négocie perfidemment Nami.

\- Tout de suite Nami-chwaan!

\- C'est tellement gentil de votre part, nos coeurs en sont tout chamboulés, idioot!

\- nous allons rester jusqu'à la prochaine île avec vous, notre bateau a coulé, idioot. Ajoute le deuxième jumeau.

Le blond et le brun prennent des poses bizarres devant tes yeux avant de s'éloigner en jacassant.

\- Tu peux nous aider à préparer la fête ? À en croire tes paroles, tu es plutôt douée pour organiser les anniversaires...te demande Usopp et Chopper. Tu acceptes et te laisse entraîner par eux vers la remise, te faisant tout de même la réflexion que tu es surtout très douée pour te créer des problèmes.

Étape 3: organiser un anniversaire sans passer d'accords qui pourraient te coûter cher.

Le soleil décline à l'horizon lorsque les préparatifs sont enfin terminés. Des ballons sont accrochés un peu partout sur le pont, un grand grand buffet a été dressé par Sanji, comportant surtout des plats à base de la viande du monstre marin pêché plutôt par Luffy. Tout le monde est prêt et attendent les deux retardataires, Robin t'as prêté un short en jean et un petit haut violet. C'est un peu grand pour toi mais tu ne vas pas chipoter, c'est toujours mieux que tes vêtements sales.

Splash et Splatter, même si c'est juste un petit anniversaire sur un bateau pirate, arrivent enfin, remaquillés exagérément et portant des robes de soirées moulantes : une rouge pour le brun et une verte pour le blond. Ils ont apparemment également emprunté le boucleur de Nami car ils ont de grosses boucles dans les cheveux.

Tu peux voir du coin de l'oeil Sanji se retenir de vomir devant le spectacle, et Nami soupirer, devant certainement se demander combien de tubes de font de teints ils ont utilisé...

Mais les chapeaux de paille ne s'arrêtent pas à ces détails et un trinquement de chopes de saké ouvre les festivités, chacun se réjouissant d'avoir retrouvé des amis et de t'avoir sauvé. Tu as manqué de te faire éclabousser par Usopp d'ailleurs car ce dernier a frappé trop fort dans ta chope. Tu te laisses bercer par la musique de Brook, les pitreries d'Usopp, Chopper et tous les autres mugiwaras. Le temps passe et il fait à présent nuit. Tu t'es éloignée n peu du pont afin de profiter de la vue de l'océan et de la bise marine, mais des pas te font te retourner:

\- Alors comme ça tu viens d'un autre monde? Glisse à ton oreille Nami

Tu acquiesces, et a un mauvais pressentiment devant ses yeux en berries.

\- Et tu connais toutes nos aventures, donc une partie de notre futur et tu possèdes des secrets de nos ennemis?

Nouvel acquiescement de ta part. Tu recules d'un pas mais tu te retrouves acculée au bastingage.

\- Je viens d'avoir une brillante idée pour rentabiliser ta place à bord du Sunny jusqu'à ce que tu retournes chez toi. Je vais publier une annonce dans les journaux afin de divulguer un secret de quelqu'un d'important. Puis on va faire du chantage à un maximum de monde possible en faisant des sous-entendus qu'eux seuls comprendront. On rançonnera notre silence en échange d'une somme de berries colossale! Je sens que je vais t'aimer toi! Elle s'en va toute contente, te laissant en plan la bouche touchant le sol de surprise.

Tu commences à désespérer sur ton cas. Ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis pas vrai? Et bah c'est encore raté...

alors, des avis? A une prochaine fois tout à fait aléatoire


End file.
